<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zutara Drabble December 2020 by paintedbluerose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102647">Zutara Drabble December 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose'>paintedbluerose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hakoda supports Zutara, Humor, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh supports Zutara, Romantic Fluff, Sokka supports Zutara, Toph supports Zutara, Zutara Drabble December 2020, possibly...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three chapters of Zutara drabbles for December 2020.<br/>Chapter 1: days 1-15<br/>Chapter 2: days 16-30<br/>Chapter 3: day 31</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Days 1-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going back and forth about doing the Drabble month for Zutara. I love Zutara and haven’t done Zutara week in a long time. (Like 2008? 2009?) With them being short, I figured I could do a little something. Instead of doing 31 chapters, I’m breaking it into 3. 30 days split into two chapters and last one by itself.</p>
<p>This is also a challenge for me to write each day around 100 words. (Drabble being 100-1000 words.) I tried to do as little as possible. (See if I could.) I didn’t count each day so not sure. </p>
<p>If anyone is unsure of how each day goes with what is written, let me know and I’ll explain. 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">1 Nightfall</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was at Ember Island he first noticed. She stood in the water, staring up at the sky as the sun faded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katara? What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling the moon rise.” She smiled. The sun dipped low and she was wrapped in golds and reds from the sun. She was beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the sun disappeared and moon shined above, he couldn’t his eyes off of her. The way the moon glowed around her just as much as the sun. The way she bent the water and moved like the waves. She was amazing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew this was his favorite time now. When the sun dipped low, when the moon rose high, when she was wrapped in both. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">2 Please Don’t Lie</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thanked her but he didn’t mean it. Not like that. He meant more than that. She meant more. He couldn’t find the words to say how much he appreciated her-how much he cared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she asked if he was fine, he lied. About the pain in his chest physically and emotionally. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zuko, don’t lie to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zuko.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want you to leave me.” He blurted out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t.” She smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise?” He held her tight. “Please don’t lie to me about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t. I’ll never leave.” She kissed him and his pain melted away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">3 Heavy Hearts</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a rough pregnancy. Not like her first one. It didn’t help that there were more assassination attempts as Ozai grew strength. She went into labor early. He was worried about her but knew she would be strong. She was Katara, after all. There wasn’t anything she couldn’t do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was over, he ran to see his wife. She was fine. She was perfect. He worried for nothing. He kissed her as they waited for their child brought to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse came alone, apologizing. He didn’t understand until he heard his wife cry. His world shattered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">4 Blame It On Me</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d worked hard to get where he was and for everyone to trust him. She still didn’t trust him. He wasn’t surprised. She trusted him in Ba Sing Se though he didn’t deserve it. She offered to heal an enemy and he took that offer and shoved it back in her face. Like the lightning in Aang’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would throw harsh words at him, tease him, and humiliate him. If someone tried to stop her, he said it was fine. He didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was. Because if anyone should be blamed for being mean, it should have been him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">5 Little Pieces</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they grew closer, he would find little items of hers throughout the Palace. First it was a comb or two. He teased her endlessly about her leaving stuff behind. She rolled her eyes and tell him he should be grateful that’s all she left around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was. He’d never tell her but whenever she was away for one reason or another, he found more of her little items laying around and he felt a piece of her left behind. A piece he could still hold onto until she returned. He never minded anything she left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">6 Are You Lonely?</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Family had always been important to her. She loved having her family around. He loved it because it made her happy. But he tended to stay away for one reason or another. Most of them had to do with she loved her family and they loved her. The only family that he had was Uncle. The rest tried to kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One night, she found him sitting in his office with a cup of tea he hadn’t touched. Instead of working, he was staring up at the night sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zuko? I’ve been looking for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh sorry. I thought I’d let you have some time alone with your family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zuko, you’re my family too. They’re your family too. And to be honest, I’m lonely without you by my side.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">7 Caught In The Moment</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This thing between them, this relationship of sorts, was relatively new and they were still working out the kinks. Of what they were. Of who to tell-if there was something to tell. It made for very awkward situations and a lot of sneaking around. (How thorough were Toph’s senses?)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was at the White Lotus camp they snuck away. Uncle was busy with Bumi (which would occupy him forever!) and the rest were eating or catching up with old mentors. They decided to go to Uncle’s tent since he would be away. A moment alone to kiss and enjoy each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was ruined by said Uncle, entering his tent, who saw them mid-make-out. The only promise Uncle made was that he would keep quiet if he could name the grandkids. That comment promptly made Zuko blush and faint.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">8 Tiny Shivers</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko hated the cold. It was, well, cold. He had to use his firebending constantly to maintain a regular heat. To just feel normal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara loved it. She loved the snow. She loved staying out all day and coming in, curling by the fire with a hot drink and hot food. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her cold hands always wrapped around him and he yelped every time. No matter how much he expected or she laughed after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her kisses warmed him up in a way nothing else could. With her, he didn’t mind the cold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">9 Lock and Key</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko wanted to do something special for Katara. Their anniversary was coming up soon and he had to plan a perfect gift. He wasn’t sure what to do until he explored an old part of the Palace. A part that was almost abandoned. He saw a room that was perfect for what he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To make sure Katara never entered the room, he kept it locked while it was being worked on. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Even if she didn’t go to that area of the Palace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was complete, he handed her the key to her room. The look of amazement and wonder as she looked around the room was all he needed to see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">10 Featherlight</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko was used to sneaking around. He had to to be able to hide from his father growing up. He was used to being quiet. He was the Blue Spirit after all. He was not used to doing it for a girl. Yet here he was, sneaking around for a girl. Being quiet for a girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t so bad. Her kisses made it worth it. The fact that no one knew about them was thrilling. A secret. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was always light on his feet. Might as well put that to use.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">11 Falling With You</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would never admit it, but seeing Zuko fall made her heart stop. Not just once, but twice. At least the first time he was able to jump on a war balloon. If she didn’t catch him the second time, he wouldn’t be around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was so angry with him. She lashed out at him the only way she knew how. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t honest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later on, she knew why she was so angry. She felt the same emotions when he jumped in front of the lightning for her. The fear of not having him around any more. She decided he couldn’t fall anymore without her there. She would either catch him or fall with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">12 Living Proof</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing about ending a war is that there were peace meetings and mistrustful people. No one believed the other was honest in wanting this war to end. Too many prejudices and fears built up in people. Zuko tried his best to get peace going but people only listen so long to the leader of the Nation responsible for a hundred years of war.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara tried her best to get her people to listen with little success. Many were still against the Fire Nation. Many demanded too much because much had been taken from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iroh said it would be fine. The two of them were proof things would work out for the best. It would take a while, but it would be worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iroh was right. (He always is.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">13 Spine</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph said he needed to be stronger, stand up for himself. He did that with most things. Just not her. Katara was different, special. He was hesitant, afraid to ruin what they worked so hard on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph said he should grow a spine and kiss Katara. He said he didn’t want to risk her hatred. (Again.) He couldn’t feel that way, not now, not when he had a taste of her sweetness, not when he had fallen for her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph said he needed to be more blunt. He hadn’t been. He hesitated. He wished he listened to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">14 One At A Time</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pregnancy was not fun. For Katara, of course. Zuko had nothing to do with it and had no opinion of it except his wife was beautiful. (He listened!) </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving birth should have been easy (enough). It was longer than expected. Zuko wasn’t sure why but was not going to risk the fury of a waterbender to find out. (Learned that lesson quick.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was over, he was able to see his wife and babies. (Wait, what?) Zuko was under the assumption there could only be one baby birthed at a time. No more. He had twins. (Twins!) The only reasonable thing to do at a time like this was to faint. (Next time, he would be more explicit in letting his wife know children come one at a time, not all at once.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">15 Breathless </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was after the war, after was all won, after he had been declared Firelord, they were allowed a moment of peace. They gathered in Uncle’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se to relax. It was what they all needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found her outside at sunset. She looked radiant-she always did. She smiled at him and he leaned in for a kiss. “You always take my breath away.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Days 16-30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days 16-30 of Zutara month.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, it’s like an hour before midnight on the last day of the month and I’m just putting this out. My bad. I’ve been a little sick. And most of these are short-really short. And most (all) suck. My bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">16 You Feel Me?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the lightning, she wasn’t sure if he was going to make it. She couldn’t feel his heart. It was weak. She fought for it to keep beating, keep going. It was a struggle but worth it in the end.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart wasn’t the same though. Even Toph commented on his odd heartbeat. It was her fault. She tried her best but it didn’t seem to work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blamed herself for his injury. If she wasn’t there or wasn’t around, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said she was wrong. He would do it again for her. Even with his strange heartbeat, he would. “As long as you can feel my heartbeat, know that I would do it again for you.” He said when he placed her hand over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">17 Feelin’ Sentimental </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three years after the war ended and the two of them were still going strong together. On occasion, Zuko would miss the old days when they would be free to run around and didn’t have responsibilities. Of course, that was also because they were on the run for their lives but that wasn’t important. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to do something special for her and thought she would appreciate an old reminder. He found some (good) rope, stole her necklace, and waited. His bedpost wasn’t exactly a tree, but it would work for now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled her eyes. “Nostalgia for this again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">18 Obvious </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph was blind but not like other people were blind. Just because her physical eyes didn’t work didn’t mean she was completely blind. She saw more than anyone else. She could feel heartbeats and footsteps. She could tell when someone was trying to be sneaky. She could feel what other people did (eww Sokka) and didn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So to her, it was obvious what was going to happen. Their heartbeats raced all the time. She could tell they were giving each other weird looks that would make her barf if she saw them. She almost wanted to barf just from feeling them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when they announced they were dating, she wasn’t surprised. It was obvious to her. Everyone else was just blind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">19 Crashing Waves</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ember Island was a magical place. A little place of paradise where it seemed the war hadn’t touch at all. (It had, of course, like everything else in the world.) But for a few days, it seemed like nothing was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They like to spend time together at night on the beach. The waves crashing around them, splashing them with cold water. It was nice. It was relaxing. It was enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was, at least, until life came crashing in on them like the waves from the sea. Ruining everything around them, waking them up to the harsh realities. War was around them and there was no escape. They could only brace themselves for what was to come and wait for the sea to calm down. The waves always left beauty behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">20 So Sublime </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved watching her bend. The way she controlled the seas was amazing. Even the way she controlled the human body was surreal. She hated that control but he didn’t mind. She wasn’t a monster like she thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved the way she moved when she bent. It was like water was a part of her and she a part of it. An extension of each other. Almost like how he was with his swords.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved everything about her. When asked, he simply said she was sublime in every way. (Even when she was angry or fighting with him.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">21 Tired of These Walls</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara loved being with Zuko-she did- but she couldn’t stand staying in the Fire Nation. Red was everywhere. The same walls enclosing in on her. Red and gold and walls. Almost a year spent flying around on Appa and most of her life spent around snow and ice and blue and now all red and walls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko must have known she was antsy. He cleared their schedule for a few days and took her on an airship. He refused to tell her where. Only that she rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she woke up, she felt the cold air around her. She was in the Southern Water Tribe. He planned a getaway for her to visit family. She smiled at him and kissed him. She was tired of the same red walls, but never tired of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">22 Stay?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his mind, he asked her several times not to go back home. Each time a different answer. In reality, he was too afraid of the answer. Too afraid of rejection. He never asked. She never answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time she visited, he wanted to ask her but his mouth never moved. After every visit, he wished he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Years later, he got an invitation. His heart broke on what he missed out on. He should have asked her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">23 Wanting More</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to give her everything she desired and more. He was afraid of one thing. The one thing she wanted more than anything else: a family. He was afraid of becoming like his father. (A rational fear given his family background.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She always smiled and said she could wait but he saw how it was hurting her. It was worse after she had a nephew. She wanted a family more than ever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was afraid-so very afraid-but he wanted her happiness more than anything else. In the end, it was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">24 Muse</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle somehow mentioned to everyone about Zuko playing the Tsungi horn. No matter how much Uncle tried, Zuko refused to play. He said he wasn’t good, he didn’t have inspiration, he didn’t see a point-any excuse he could think of.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It changed when he was with Katara. He felt inspired. He still wouldn’t play a thing but he wanted to play. When no one was around, he snuck a horn into his room and practiced. He was a little rusty, but not horrible.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time Uncle mentioned Zuko playing the Tsungi horn, Zuko pulled it out and played. A love song. For Katara. When asked about it, he shrugged and said he had inspiration. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">25 Here With You</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was one of Zuko’s darkest days when he found out about his Uncle. He was alone. No one was around him anymore and he no longer had his Uncle with him. He was devastated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His friends came but it wasn’t the same. His heart was broken and there was no way of getting it back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stayed with him even when he told them to leave. “I’m here for you Zuko. I’m always here for you.” She promised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">26 Keep Me Warm</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was freezing. Sure, he had his firebending he was able keep warm but there was only so much he could in the Southern Water Tribe surrounded by cold, wet, snow, and cold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was close to her, it wasn’t so bad. Her kisses melted away the snow. Her smile thawed the ice. Her laugh warmed his soul. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, yeah, it was cold and he was freezing but with her? She kept him warm enough he didn’t mind staying forever.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">27 Don’t Worry</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko panicked the entire time Katara was pregnant. He was more stressed in one day than she had been in her entire life. He was anxious about becoming a father, he was anxious about how horrible things would be for him, he was anxious about everything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Uncle tried to calm him down (no he didn’t need any calming tea!) but it didn’t work. His meetings grew shorter as time went on. (No one could make the Firelord focus on much of anything.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until Katara gave birth and he held his daughter in his arms did he calm down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you feel better Zuko?” Katara smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” He looked at his daughter. “Don’t worry, I won’t ever hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">28 Heavenly</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never was one for Spirits or things like that. Sure, he believed in them and had seen Tui and La interfere at the Northern Water Tribe but other than that, he wasn’t sure what to think. His Uncle was the more spiritual person-even going to the Spirit World.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when he saw her, he started to believe a bit more. There was no way Spirits didn’t interfere with their world more often. There wasn’t a way the Spirits didn’t live in their world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because there was no way she could exist and not be from the Spirits. She was amazing in every way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">29 In My Heart</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Life was precious. As the years went by, life took more and more from him. His mother, his uncle, his wife. Each one gone too soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a struggle to live and survive with his family and the ones he loved. He had his children, at least, which helped. It didn’t erase all the pain but it eased it to see her in them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of her he kept to himself. In his heart. Always.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">30 Forever Family</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Family was not a word he used often. His family tried to kill him on more than one occasion. His Uncle was the only decent one left. His friends became more of a family. They made it seem okay to have a family that wasn’t normal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made it even more special. He could spend a lifetime in her arms and not be afraid. He felt safe and warm. He felt at peace with her. His family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 31 Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 31 Home</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna be honest, I forgot about this. 😂 Time just got away from me and I forgot. Then that craziness in Washington DC happened, which probably wouldn’t be too bad, but I live pretty close to that and well, was a bit more worried about that. And I had no motivation for anything. My bad. It’s probably over the 100-1000 Drabble limit but whatever. It’s done</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara hadn’t seen the Southern Water Tribe since she had left it all those months ago to learn waterbending. She thought she would have missed it as it was home, all she knew, and her family was there. But after the war, when she had her friends and part of her tribe surrounding her, she didn’t want to go back. Sure, she missed her Gran Gran, but she wasn’t anxious to leave the Fire Nation. She didn’t understand why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though she dreaded it, she had to leave with her family. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom warriors were all heading back home. They had all been away from their families long enough. It was time to return home. It wasn’t a complete goodbye. Within two months, they would be back in Ba Sing Se with Zuko and Uncle for peace talks. The thought that it wasn’t permanent made things better for Katara. Even if she couldn’t shake the unknown feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Water Tribe was... different. She knew it would be with benders from the Northern Tribe helping out. But it wasn’t just how it looked that was different. Katara felt off for some reason. She was cold, tired of the snow, longed for something she couldn’t name. Gran Gran smiled and said she would figure it out. (Whatever that meant.)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time went by extremely slow. She couldn’t wait till it was time to leave for Ba Sing Se. Which was strange since she used to love where she lived. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The closer it was to the time to leave, the more her nerves bothered her. She didn’t understand why. At first she thought it was because of the peace talks and treaties, but that didn’t stress her out. She knew Zuko would do what he could. She knew King Kuei would work with Zuko. She knew her father would work with Zuko. By all appearances, it would be smooth peace talks. Yet, she was anxious and nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived in Ba Sing Se, she was still anxious until she saw Zuko. She said it was because she missed her friend and was glad to see him. Sokka laughed and rolled his eyes. Her father gave her a small smile like he was hiding something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halfway through the talks, Katara realized she would have to go back with her family and she suddenly dreaded it. The thought of going back to cold, snow, and ice chilled her. Speaking with Zuko on the matter, he suggested she come to the Fire Nation for a change. She didn’t want to admit how much she loved the idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t until the last day that she got a chance to talk to Zuko and her father together. It was when she realized what changed and why her father gave her that smile. “I’m going to go to the Fire Nation. With Zuko.” She said, interrupting the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about this?” Hakoda asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” She turned to look at Zuko. “I’d like to stay with you, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love it.” He smiled. “It would mean everything if you did.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What made you change your mind Katara?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked between her father and Zuko. “As much as I love the Water Tribe, it’s not the same. I thought it was home. But I think it’s changed. It changed a long time ago and never noticed it.” She looked at Zuko again. “I think my home is with you. Wherever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are my home.” He whispered before kissing her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then she realized why she had been so anxious all this time. She needed to go home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>